


The Beat of War Drums

by J_W_Quinne



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: BAMF Natsu Dragneel, Dragneel Family - Freeform, F/M, Fairy Tail Dragon Slayers, Hurt Natsu Dragneel, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, dragneel brothers, team natsu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28119534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_W_Quinne/pseuds/J_W_Quinne
Summary: A story where Natsu has known about his heritage from the beginning. And when the spirits of the dead begin breaking out into the rest of the world, it somehow falls on him and his family to fix it. Will the Dragneels be able to repair the rift in reality, or will Natsu's tragic past screw up everything? Things are about to get much more complicated than he thought.Formerly called The Way of Lyrics.
Relationships: Acnologia & Natsu Dragneel, Acnologia & Zeref Dragneel, August & Larcade Dragneel & Zeref Dragneel, Natsu Dragneel & Gray Fullbuster & Lucy Heartfilia & Erza Scarlet, Natsu Dragneel & Zeref Dragneel, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia, Zeref Dragneel/Mavis Vermillion
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	1. How It Starts

**Prologue - How It Starts**

**Author's Note: Okay, first off, let me start by saying that this fanfiction is inspired by another fanfiction called: The Music of E.N.D. by JellyNinjaFish65. This is an amazing fic, and no, I didn't ask permission to take inspiration from this piece, but I'll give credit where credit is due. That mentioned, I did NOT adopt this story in any way, shape, or form. I would like to thank the author of the previously mentioned fanfiction for publishing such a lovely story. Also, constructive criticism is welcomed as I'm trying to improve my writing as a whole (as well as get these odd ramblings out of my head, I have too much school work for that). Trigger warnings: Depression, attempted suicide, PTSD. Read at your own risk, you have been warned. By the way, I haven't decided on an update schedule for this. Please be patient while I do, thank you. I would like to get ahead of the game, which may be hard as I have another (Naruto) fanfiction.**

**Onto the summary.**

**Editor’s Note: Annnnndddddd…… I am back! Welcome to the rebooted version of The Beat of War Drum! At the time I am writing this note, I am just beginning the editing process! When I first finished this story, I felt that I did not do a very good job with it. There were things I didn’t do well, and I felt that I couldn’t convey certain aspects of the story correctly. Hopefully, I will be able to fix that now! So please enjoy this rewrite and come say hello by following the links in my bio that lead to all sorts of places, from my social media to my just-launched Redbubble shop!**

**Summary**

Natsu Dragneel was an odd boy to say the least. "I was raised by a dragon!" he proclaimed, rather frequently at that. Natsu Dragneel is a member of the famed Fairy Tail mage guild, and he's an odd ball like everyone else in the guild. But, just how odd is he? Does anyone in Fairy Tail truly know him? Or is he right when thinking, "Onii-chan knows best."

A tale in which Natsu knows about his past, about his family, from the very beginning. Two older brothers, Actin "Acnologia" Dragneel and Zeref Dragneel.

But what if Natsu isn't just a fire dragon slayer? What if Natsu isn't just a demon of Zeref's books? What if this affinity for black magic was hereditary, and it came from a girl raised by dragons? Zera Dragneel, the first human to wield magic, and the girl who gave up everything to magically bind the spirits of the dead back into their afterlife.

Follow the story that begins with the girl who started it all, the brothers powerful enough to be called The Three Sons of Zera, and of course, our favorite fire dragon slayer, as he figures out how to keep his "business life" and "family life" away from each other, lest they both be destroyed. 

But, which one is which? Who exactly does Natsu consider to be his family? Where do his loyalties lie? How can he possibly control the horrifying death magic that seeps from his pores? And most importantly, how is he going to keep the demons of the world at bay before they destroy everyone? 


	2. Zera

**Chapter 1 - Zera**

**A/N: Prologue is short, sorry. I just wanted to give you guys a little insight as to how Zera came about. And yes, Zera is an oc, I guess. I stole the name from someone already in Fairy Tail, and you'll know why eventually. Chapter 1 starts our journey with Natsu! Sorry for taking so long to decide, but for now, updates will probably be every two weeks on Wednesday.**

**Editor’s Note: So, with this, I wanted to sort of expand on the lore behind Black Mages in Fairy Tail. Zeref’s lack of control of his curse inspired the idea that Black Magic itself cannot be controlled fully and isn’t necessarily the fault of the mage. So, the idea that it isn’t something fully in their control really intrigues me. If you remember the old version, come tell me what you think of the changes. Give me some encouragement on my other platforms or get some cool products on my Redbubble!**

**Chapter 1**

**Third Person P.O.V.**

A large, violet-scaled dragon lifts its head from the ground tiredly. The dragon's slitted eyes land on a little girl. She's dressed in rags and seems very young, but you could already tell that she would be beautiful after maturing a bit. She has shoulder-length black hair, but it looks almost violet with the way that the light shines on it. Her eyes are blood red, as scarlet as a sunset, with a black pupil with a black ring around it. The eyes made her seem a bit sinister, despite being a tiny, naïve child.

The dragon tilts its head at the child. She mirrors the dragon's move, tilting her head the same way. She doesn't seem scared. The dragon realizes that this child must think that the dragon is harmless while resting. Or maybe she's curious despite the danger. The dragon is almost insulted by the way the child's eyes gleam trustingly.

Dragons are inherently dangerous creatures, especially to small, weak prey such as a human youth. Its claws are made for shredding. Its teeth are made for tearing. Its scales are stronger than any human armor. Its wings are made for fast, hard battle flight. It is a creature with powerful magic. It is a higher being built for murder and death, from the cells up.

"Do you think me harmless, child?" the dragon murmurs. Its tone is hard and should be frightening.

"No," the girl replies. "I was just cur-cur-" she stutters, proving her youth with her difficulty speaking. She doesn't seem the slightest bit scared though.

"Curious?" the dragon provides. 

The girl's face turns as scarlet as her eyes and she nods briskly, pouting a bit. 

The dragon chuckles at the child's antics. "What is your name, girl?"

The girl tilts her head curiously at the dragon. "What's a name?" she asks.

And the dragon had never heard a question like that. A name is the basis for every part of a creature’s identity. Every living thing, from the higher, magical beings, to each individual blade of grass has a name.

"What are you called, child?" the dragon rephrases.

"I suppose that I'm called 'child,'" she responds dubiously.

"Are you saying that you have no name?"

"None so that I can remember," the little girl chirps.

The dragon hums, considering the odd situation. Human children are usually incapable of surviving on their own so young. The dragon would feel bad about leaving a little human girl without a name. Every creature has a title, a name. And although only higher creatures bear names of power, the individuality that comes with a name is important. 

"How about I grant you a name?" the dragon asks.

As a higher creature, the dragon has given many names and monikers, naming others friends, or enemies, or something else entirely. Though this name would bear no essence behind it, the name would have importance to the human child.

"Huh? Really?" the girl asks hopefully, grinning with a gap-toothed smile.

"Yes," the dragon nods solemnly. 

“What sort of name would you give me, mister dragon?” the child questions. 

“Well, perhaps something pretty would suit you,” the dragon ponders. “Something like Belle?”

“Belle? Something pretty? But I’m much more than pretty, mister dragon,” she pouts. 

“Are you?” the dragon grunts, raising its head. “What would you say your most important attribute is then, child?”

“My magic, of course! It’s really strong and amazing, but all of the other people think it’s scary,” she explains solemnly. 

“You have magic?” 

“Yes!” she grins. “I can make things and change things and make things happen,”

A human possessing magic? Such a thing is unheard of. Though humans have become more resilient over the millenia since their beginning, none have ever come close to the prowess of a higher being. None have ever had magic. Perhaps this child is the first seed of change for humans. 

"Perhaps Zera, then,” the dragon offers.

“Zera? What does it mean?” the strange child asks.

The dragon sighs. “It means seed. If you truly have magic, as you say that you do, then you will undoubtedly act as the first seed of change for humanity,” it explains.

The little girl ponders the name offering for a moment before smiling brightly.

"Yes!" the child squeals. "Zera! I think it suits me," she says smugly. 

“Indeed it does, Zera,”

“What’s your name, mister dragon?” Zera asks, folding her hands together and smiling.

“I am called The Discerning One, Emegene,” the dragon states.

“Emegene? I thought dragons had longer names!” Zera questions.

“Yes, we do, Zera. Higher beings have many names. Emegene is my common name,” Emegene explains.

“Oh, that makes sense!” Zera chirps. 

“Where are your caretakers, Zera?” Emegene asks.

“I don’t have any, Emegene,” the child answers.

Emegene ponders Zera’s answer. Who knows where the child came from? But now she is here and has no other means for survival if no one helps her. Life is a precious thing, especially the life of a little seed such as Zera.

“I suppose that I can take care of you then, Zera,”

**Edited 12-15-2020**


End file.
